Angela's Lucky Day
by unrequited1984
Summary: Somethings up with Booth, and what Angela finds out makes her a very happy girl! BB and Hodgela, a happy, smutty story to make up for the well recieved but depressing Lies We Tell Ourselves.


Angela was annoyed, what was the point of having an attractive FBI Agent attached to the lab when you could never find the damn man! Her annoyance was offset when she saw a man that she had no trouble finding now-a-days, Jack Hodgins. Probably because every time we see each other it ends up with us making out in some dark corner, she thought, what man wouldn't make himself available for that?

Jack changed the direction he was heading so that his path would intersect hers, "Hey Angela, you doing anything right now?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am. So no sneaking off, I have to find Booth. He's been hounding me for days about the face for our latest skeleton and I finally have it. I want it in his hands and out of mine so he'll leave me alone!"

He put his hands up in a gesture of acceptance, "Fine, I understand. Just because Booth has muscles…and a tan…and a gun…why the hell are you with me again?"

She stroked his curly hair, "Because you are smart and wonderful, and you love me. Booth is just eye candy, your mouth candy."

Red started rushing up his cheeks, and she was amazed. She didn't think anything got to Hodgins, "We'll discuss that more tonight, dinner at my place?"

He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "Of course my lady. And to help in your quest I think I saw Booth go into Brennan's office about 5 minutes ago."

She looked around and finding nobody in their vicinity gave Jack a lingering kiss, "Something to tide you over till tonight."

She felt his eyes on her backside all the way to Brennan's office. The door was cracked and she didn't see anybody inside, "Booth? You in here?"

His head popped up from behind the desk, "Angela? What do you need?"

She cocked her head, "What are you doing under Brennan's desk?"

Slowly he brought himself to sit in the chair and pulled it closer to the desk, "I was writing a note to Bones," he said gesturing to the paper strewn desk, "and I dropped the pen. It's an absolute mess under there, I had to move stuff and I probably messed up my hair too.

He smoothed his hair with his hand, it had looked a bit disheveled in Angela's mind, especially considering he went to great lengths to keep it straightened up.

He jumped a bit, "Um, so what did you…ah…need?"

She held up the file folder, "That face you've been bugging me about? I have it right here, and it belongs to one John Attoken who's been missing for the past 3 years."

She walked towards the desk to lay it down but he held up a hand to stop her, "Just, oh god, lay it on the couch next to you."

His face grimaced as if he was in extreme pain, "Booth are you all right?"

He nodded, his face still tight, "Leg cramp, old war wound. Hurts like a bitch, why I came in here in the first place. Ride it out in privacy."

Realizing that her witnessing this would probably hurt his manly pride she laid the file on the arm of the couch and backed out of the office, "No problem, I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

He nodded desperately, "Thanks Angela. You're the greatest!"

As the door closed behind her his head fell back against the chair, "Finally."

He felt the chair being pushed back and Temperance's head came into view. And what a magnificent view it was as she slowly removed her mouth from around his cock, giving it a little lick at the end she pouted up at him, "Angela is the greatest?"

He shook his head, "No Bones, that I think would definitely be you. I don't know what got into you, but I definitely like it."

She sat back on her knees and smirked, "Well if you want to be technical, you are what got into me. And I do believe you liked it."

He looked thoughtful, "Yes, yes I definitely remember something like that and enjoying it immensely. But still Bones, a blow job, under you desk with Angela standing not 5 feet away. I never would have expected that from you."

Her hand was on his knee, distracting him, as she made little doodles up his thigh. Stroking the sensitive skin on his inner thigh she was dangerously close to causing him to loose the little composure he had. "I guess you wouldn't expect for me to swallow either."

The composure was gone. He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, "No, can't say I would expect that at all."

She lowered her head once again and kissed the head of his cock, the pearly drop of liquid there sticking to her lips, "Well guess you're in for a big surprise."

Outside their blissful heaven Angela stood with Jack and looked back at the office. She was shaking her head at the macho idea of never letting anyone see you weak, "Men."

Jack wisely chose not to comment, "So, what'd they say about the file, you were out of there pretty quick?"

She looked at him questioningly, "They? It was only Booth. His leg was acting up and he's trying to be manly by suffering alone."

A devilish look appeared on his face, a face that made her wonder what he knew that she didn't, "What do you know, Jack?"

He sat down on a chair, crossing his legs, he looked up at her with a smug grin, "I don't know about any old war wound, but Brennan went into that office about half an hour before Booth even got here, and she hasn't come or gone from it since. You didn't see her at all?"

Trying to connect the dots in her head she answered in the negative, "No, where could she of been?"

Deciding that eavesdropping would be her best bet she and Jack snuck back to the door of Brennan's office, lightly turning the handle and releasing it opened up the door no more than a crack, just enough for voices to be heard.

Jack started to giggle in a very unmanly way but Angela shushed him as she heard a distinctly male groan, "Shit, Bones."

No answer, but there were more muffled groans until finally, "If you weren't serious, now would be the time to stop."

A slight pause and the groan this time had a distinct disappointment to it. Finally Brennan's voice, "Would I do that to you? Now sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride."

Angela's eyes widened and her eyes met Jack as blushes covered both of their faces, could it be? Booth and Brennan?

Quickly they put their ears back to the door and hear short gasps come from Booth, "God Bones…yes…yes…BONES!"

Angela slowly back away from the door and Jack followed her. She sat down on a desk, whose desk she didn't know, she didn't really care. She looked lost and Jack took her hand. Her eyes looked up at him, "Did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"Well," he answered, "if you think you just heard the end of Brennan giving Booth what sounded like one hell of blow job, then yeah you did."

She processed this information before jumping up from the desk, her arms raised triumphantly, "Yes!"

She started doing a strange victory dance around the lab causing everyone, including her lover, to back away slowly.

Back in the office with Brennan now soundly installed in his lap enjoying a post-orgasm cuddle Booth heard the triumphant shriek, "Oh no, we're busted."

Brennan, her head enjoying its new Booth-shaped pillow, kissed his shoulder as she drifted into a sleepy state of contentment, "I just hope she doesn't remember the security camera we had set up for in here."

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped, "Camera…"

Any hope he had of the camera being forgotten about was smashed as he heard Angela run past the door, "Come on Jack, the camera feeds directly into my computer!"

He looked down to find her smiling, obviously this had no effect on her whatsoever, so he might as well go with it, "You think she could make me a copy?"


End file.
